


Going Commando

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's an oblivious kitty until now, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Silly little Drabble, Suggestive humor, a bit of language, a wee bit of sin, if you wear sinning glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Chat's never really realized that they never wear underwear in the suits...now he has. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was a ton of fun to write, wish I'd posted it sooner cause it was just sitting around in my notes forever. 
> 
> All I can say for this one is...this was super funny in my head, and I just think the premise is hilarious.
> 
> I may have to do a follow up that's more amorous and mature if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
He stumbles and lets out a garbled, unintelligible noise, and she turns on her heel with a question in her eyes. "You okay, Chat?" she asks.

No. No he most certainly _isn't_ okay.

He almost wishes he didn't know, but now that he does, it's impossible to look her in the eye without a fierce blush blazing across his face. It started only a few moments before during this patrol, when he was dutifully "-keeping an eye on the rear-".

...

What? He was just doing what she told him to do.

He watched the way the suit slid across her skin, muscles and curves so tantalizingly visible beneath that thin layer of magical spandex.

He could stare at that perfect butt for hours...

Only after a few minutes of delightful observation did he notice something off, something...different...from what should be happening. And when his mind finally caught up to his eyes, he realized something he thinks he shouldn't have taken so long to figure out, it's the same for him after all.

She isn't wearing any underwear.

Granted, one can't really be expected to wear underwear under these skin-tight suits. It's practical after all. It would limit mobility and such. And coupled with the fact that their clothes are whisked away to another dimension each time they transform...

Somehow that logic isn't wiping away the blood burning in his cheeks.

She is oblivious to his revelation, placing a slim, gloved hand on her hip and shifting her weight to the opposite foot in wait of an answer.

 _'Just kill me now.'_ his mind cries.

He's too distracted to answer. And as if to torture him, a cool breeze swoops by just then. _'Yep, definitely not wearing underwear.'_ he gulps when she shudders from the chill, and worse yet, the moonlight is somehow strong enough to highlight the erect peaks of her breasts.

"Chat?"

He seriously doesn't think he's even breathing anymore, and his head feels light enough to prove that point. "Guah-you-juah-I...I..." he manages to babble, tucking a claw beneath his collar and tugging the tight leather away from his neck. When did it get so hot? He thought it was a chilly night...

"Chat."

He moves his hands around and mutters unintelligibly, trying to think of something to say, and he freezes when she approaches him.

"Chaaaat?" she drawls, looking a little annoyed now.

His eyes snap to her chest, it's doing him no favors for her to be so close. It's not fair...he can practically feel her breast in his hand now, it's so...so close. And that breeze isn't helping either...

"You must be cold." the words tumble forth from his mouth and he slaps a hand over his lips in horror. That phrase alone is enough to dump a figurative bucket of ice water onto his amorous head (among other things).

She blinks and her lips part to speak, and then she realizes what he means and looks down.

He cringes as she squawks in mortification and pushes him back with one hand, "Chat!" she yelps, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to the side so she can shoot sharp glares at him over her shoulder. "That's perverted!" she squeaks.

"Sorry!" he exclaims, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I only just noticed it, I swear!"

"I don't mind you noticing, I can feel you watching my butt all the time...but...with my..and you...did you have to _point them out?"_ she scoffs, hugging herself tighter.

"It caught me off guard?" he grins tentatively, shrugging and blushing in embarrassment.

"You're hopeless." she facepalms and turns to walk away.

He looks down at the ground as he follows, glancing up at her butt every so often, and then forcing his gaze back to the boring concrete.

She huffs as she walks. _'Of course I'm not wearing underwear! Such a thick-headed, silly, foolish kitty!'_ she mutters in her head.

How could he not notice? She noticed the fact within the very first transformation! After all, the leather and spandex they both are clad in doesn't leave anything to the imagination. She's seen a lot of stuff from him she...doesn't necessarily wish she _hadn't_ seen.

She feels her face start to boil with embarrassment, and she glances behind to see what he's doing...only for her eyes to focus on his...

 _'Well, Chat's very well endowed.'_ her traitorous mind supplies.

"Oh my God!" she gasps in mortification.

"You alright, M'lady?"

_'Fuck!'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My sentiments exactly Ladybug...no I mean, you two should fu-ah-I-mean kiss...you should kiss... ^^


End file.
